bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Patterson
"I Break for Hand-Drawn Animation For Art's Sake!" - Mike Patterson's 1st Catchphrase. Mike Patterson is a male Blonde-haired high school graduate and college 2D animator at The South BancyVille University of Film and Arts and is created by Michael Igafo-Te'o. Mike Patterson's hobbies is Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation using pencil, paper, cels and acrylic paints, card stock sheets and transparent watercolor paints, packs of COLOR 16mm Motion Picture Film and a 16mm Film Camera with an Animation Motor for Photographing Cels on top of the backgrounds before each animated home movie is developed in a In-house Film Lab in the "darkroom" area of Mike's "Studio Basement Pad" before work on Film Editing and Negative Cutting begins -- and He's modeled in a 3-in-1 combination of Danny Fenton, Jeremy Johnson and Fix-It Felix, Jr. and is a teenage "animation teacher" at The South BancyVille Community College's "Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation" Wing because his bio has it that he was born on September 4th, 1996. Biography Michael Gerri "Mike" Patterson was born on September 4th, 1996 and was diagnosed with Autism at on his 3rd Birthday on September 4th, 1999. On Summer 2009, Mike wanted to learn how to make animated home movies, so -- with the aide of some 8.5"x11" Office Paper, A 3-Round Hole Puncher with Matching 3-Round Pegbar (made using wooden dowels on a ruler to match the holes of the student-grade punched paper (a la The 3-Round Hole Puncher)) plus Pencils, a Pencil Sharpener, RED Col-Erase Pencils, BLUE Col-Erase Pencils, A Sample of Twelve 4-Ounce Spout-Capped Plastic Squeeze Bottles of Vinyl-Acrylic "Cel Paint" with Two Dozens of 2-Ounce Plastic Jars, Watercolor-friendly Paintbrushes, (for Cel Painting and for Background Colorization) Stacks of Two-Hundred 8.5"x11" Acetate Sheets per Box, (usually, they're called "cels") Man-Sized Cotton Inking Gloves, (to prevent damage while Inking and Painting Cels (custom-made by Toon Tools Corp. with 4 Fingers instead of 5 like the actual Cotton Inking Gloves)) A Hand-Built Animation Camera Stand complete with 16mm Animation Camera and 16x9 Widescreen Lens, 8.5"x11" Sheets of Card Stock, (for Colored Backgrounds) Film Editing Equipment, (including a 16mm "Moviola", A Film Editing Bench and A 16mm Movie Film Lab Kit) A Real-Working 16mm Movie Projector with matching Home Movie Screen and The Patterson Family Basement turned into a "Studio Basement Pad" for Mike Patterson besides his Bedroom being in The Second Floor upstairs! (on top of the First floor while the First floor is on top of the Ground floor) As of September 3rd, 2012 besides all that hard work animating with 16mm Motion Picture Film, Mike Patterson not only is a "teen" opposite of Bill Plympton but currently doubles as a junior animation teacher at The South BancyVille Community College's "Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation" Wing in South BancyVille, California Mike Patterson's Design The Design of Mike Patterson is drawn in these parts: *A Cartoon Human Head (with Small, "Half-Curved Rectangle"-shaped Nose (similar to the nose on Popeye the Sailor) and Chuck Jones-esq. Facial Expressions, this time as of Winter 2015, with "Phineas and Ferb"-esq. brown eyes) *Tall-Sized Pear-Shaped Body (stretched (from top to bottom) to have Mike designed as a Young Adult (Age 18+20)) *Two-Tone Green-colored Clothing (Pale Yellow Green (mocked using the brightest tint value in Yellow Green vinyl-acrylic paint) Yellow Green T-Shirt with three Blue/Yellow/Red stripe patterns (one big one on around the middle area of the shirt, and two small ones on the cuff area of the sleeves, Pale Green Cargo Pants and Blue Dot-patterned Green Boxers underneath his Pants!) *"Chuck Taylor"-style Black and White Converse Tennis Shoes with Hidden Socks underneath the bottom leg areas of his pants *4-Fingered Hands (1 set of 4 fingers on each of the two hands (3 Fingers and A Thumb)) *"Jeremy Johnson"-esq. Blonde Hair (on top of Mike's Head) Mike Patterson's Relationship with Michelle Finkle Since Mid-October 2010, The Patterson Family decided that, to spend their weekend at a halloween party, They head Up North to The Northern Lights Ski Resort and Condo Park to meet up with their new next-door neighbors, The Finkle Family, and -- for the first time -- Mike Patterson fell in love with Perky Red-Headed 15-and-a-half Year Old Teenage Girl, Michelle Finkle, So On August 8th, 2012, Michelle's 16th Birthday was celebrated at her own birthday party (with The Pattersons, The McMousers and The Ratwallers with Reggie Thames Jaguar) at a Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse (formerly Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theater until 1986) at its flagship "family entertainment center" in South BancyVille, California (in which the OLD Chuck E. Cheese Animatronics were rescued from the closure of its San Francisco, California location to The BancyTOON Studios' Mechanical Department (to be retrofitted as The Pascal and Friends Show for The South BancyVille Roller Rink and Arcade Center (which the pizza parlor had its grand re-opening with the retrofitted CECPTT Animatronics in its showroom dining area during March 12th, 1987) where Chuck E. Cheese was retrofitted as Pascal the Pastel Green Mouse (with Mr. Munch as Hammy Hamster, Jasper T. Jowls as Paul Eagle (using Helen's arms and Mask) plus 2 Custom-made Mouse-like costumes were made to have Helen Henny retrofitted as Pascette the Pastel Blue Mouse and Pasqually, without his moustache twitch lever, retrofitted as Georgie the Orange-furred British-accented Mouse) which the (NOW RETROFITTED) CECPTT Animatronics in each of the first six Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse locations (South BancyVille, California; Detroit, Michigan; Lebanon, Missouri; the San Francisco, California and Sandusky, Ohio and one of the two only Non-US locations in Canada) were replaced by a (NEW) 3-Stage Audio-Animatronic Band of BancyToon Superstars called "Charlie Catmouse and The McMouser Brothers Band", featuring Charlie Catmouse and Bancy McMouser as Emcees of the show and designed by "Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory", (originally "The BancyTOON Studios Mechanical Department) known as "The Catmouse Fun Revue" which is produced for "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" locations by California-based "Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory" (NOTE -- "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse" are fictional "Chuck E. Cheese" clones that only existed in The BancyTOON Universe!!!)) and they have fun going on dinner dates at The South BancyVille Roller Rink and Arcade Center, (where Michelle learns to roller-skate well (without wobbling and falling down on the seat of her skirt)) going to see Animated Feature Films at BancyPLEX Mousie Mall Cinema 10, Romantic Moments at Mike's Studio Basement Pad (with Mike as the animator and Michelle as his lovely cel painter) and spending the weekend at rather Mike's (or Michelle's) home or Up North at The Northern Lights Ski Resort and Condo Park in Richmond, California. Favorite Animated Feature Films/Family-Friendly Live-Action Movies/Animated Cartoons #Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) #The Classic/Traditionally Animated "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons (1928-1953, 1983-2013) #The "Thomas TimberWolf" Cartoons (2000-2001) #All Six "Non-WARNER BROS." Chuck Jones half-hour TV Short Films (1973-1976 - I.E. "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi" and "The White Seal" and "A Cricket in Times Square"!!!) # The CLASSIC "Tom and Jerry" Cartoons (1940-1967) # Big Hero 6 (2015 Disney/Marvel Film) # The New Tom and Jerry Show (2014-Today) #Inside Out (2015) #The Classic "Popeye the Sailor" Cartoons (1930s-1962) #Harveytoons (1945-1960s) #Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015 Aardman Animations Film) #Saving Mr. Banks (2013) #Shaun the Sheep TV series (2006-Current) #The Good Dinosaur (2015) #The Complete "Wallace and Gromit" Saga (1989-Today) #All Dogs Go To Heaven series (1989-1998) #The Contemporary/Paperless Animated "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons (2013-Today) #The Complete 3-Part "Aladdin" Trilogy (1992-1996) #Temple Grandin (2010 Live-Action Made-for-TV Feature Film) #SpongeBob Movie series (2004-2015) #SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-Current) #Zootopia (2016 Disney Film) #The Complete 3-Part "Lion King" Trilogy (1994-2004) #Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) #Madagascar series (2005-2014) #Classic "Hanna-Barbera" Cartoons (1958-1980s) #Kim Possible (2002-2007) #Classic Disney Animated Short Films (1927-Today) #Mary Poppins (1964) #Ratatouille (2007 Disney & PIXAR Film) #Cars (2006) #Cars 2 (2011) #Toy Story series (1995-Current) #The Complete PIXAR Short Film Archive (1984-Today) #Monsters, Inc. (2001) #Monsters University (2013) Michael's Favorite Foods and Favorite Drinks # Gluten-Free Pizza # Diet Soda # Lightly-Salted French Fries # Plain Cheeseburgers (with Meat and Cheese and Bread like Mike's Cheeseburgers!!) # Root Beer Floats # Purified Water # Canned Ravioli # Ice Cream # SodaStream Drinks # Coffee (With Vanilla Creamer and Fat-Free Skim Milk and "Florida-Crystals"-brand Organic Sugar) # Chicken Strips # Potato Wedges # Deep Dish Pizza # Breadsticks # Healthy Fruit of ALL SORTS (For Example; Apples, Bananas, Seedless White Grapes, Diced Pears, etc.) # Pulp-Free Orange Juice # Cheese Puffs # Chicken Nuggets # Hot Dogs # Fat-Free Skim Milk # Chocolate Milk # Cookies of ALL SORTS (For Examples, Sandwich Cookies, Chocolate Chip Cookies, Sugar Cookies, Gingerbread Cookies, etc.) Gallery Here's A Gallery involving Artwork of Mike Patterson (blonde teenage boy character) and Other Toons. Category:BancyTOON Superstars Category:Michael's Favorite Articles